


the constant

by diapason



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Immortality, LMAO, Tales From The Dream SMP, Tales From The SMP, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, connoreatspants-centric, immortal connor | connoreatspants, this just kinda needed to exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diapason/pseuds/diapason
Summary: His name is Connor. He's been around a while.(or, connor not changing his skin for tftsmp made a lot of people Think Thoughts, so here i am)
Relationships: none actually
Comments: 26
Kudos: 127
Collections: Fanfics I’d eat again at 3 am and already have





	the constant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigbraveboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbraveboop/gifts), [VioBuggI3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioBuggI3/gifts).



> gifted to the ppl who voted for it

His name is Connor.

He wasn't here for the _start_ of the world, per se, but he's been around a while. Time's kinda fucky in a server like this - you got guys coming at you from all angles. His name is Connor and that's pretty much all he can hold on to in this place, because everything else about him cycles between weird and normal at a rate that's too fast to keep up with.

He was there when the rich and poor were split apart - he was wandering the desert, trying to find civilisation, when he spotted a man and a woman fleeing gunshots, escaping into the forest. A blue dress and a black suit, chased by two men on horseback. They saw him - saw the state he was in, saw his clothing (which was, at the minute, weird) - and offered him a job at their side. He accepted. The bandits were welcoming, if not nice, and they christened him Flint Michigan because his name was weird at the time too, and they gave him a gun of his own, which he never really learned to use, but he did learn to brandish. He was there when people started going missing - eaten, most likely, which was also pretty fucked, but who was he to judge - and when, in the absence of anyone willing to live in a place where the bandits fought back, the economy crashed through the floor. He was there when a stranger in somehow even _weirder_ clothing showed up, stopped a routine robbery, and had turned the whole population back on him and his gang in a matter of hours.

He was shot. He was killed.

He came back, though.

And he was there for ages of pirates and magic and mystery, and his clothes went back into fashion and back out, and he stuck through it all (because he didn't really feel like changing just cause people found it weird for a little while) with one constant, the fact that he was Connor, branded on the back of his mind.

And then he took a little break from the server. He explored, he met more people, got a reputation for being weird, something about pants? He watched a few people build lives in other lands. Toby, one of them was called. He turned out to be a real asshole, though, which sucked. Still, though, fun to watch. And when the time came, and he felt like coming back to the world where he'd spent so long before, he went with the feeling.

His clothes are weird again, here, but his name is normal. They name their lands after the strangest things - what's he to do when he's so rapidly evicted from his first attempt at a base but settle down in them, make a home, make a life? He asks after an old friend he met on another server and finds out the guy's dead, and while ghosts are real here, Schlatt doesn't seem to have taken the chance to be one.

He's there when the guy who evicted him from his home gets in turn evicted from his country. Connor moves in.

It's nice, it's quiet. There's a statue outside of some pants. Maybe it's a shrine.

The guy comes back, eventually, complaining that it's still his house, although he hasn't lived there for... well, time's kinda fucky, but it was definitely a while. He's got a friend. They hold him for ransom, although he's got nothing to do with the country he's being held against, and they win their little bargain for his life.

He is attacked. He is killed.

They laugh, and he swears, as he is coming back, that he hears the older one say, _"We're making out like bandits!"_

So yeah. His name is Connor. He survives, and nobody knows yet how many "lives" he's on in comparison to the rest of them, nobody's bothered to question him, about which he is glad, because he has no cover story planned for if he runs out in front of them and then comes back, and he... yeah, he just really doesn't feel like moving servers again. He holds parties with drugs and discs and death, and Schlatt actually does show up as a ghost at one point, which is weird but pretty cool all things considered.

And then one day the guy with the even weirder clothing is in front of him again.

He's with two other guys, laughing about whatever. Two... oddly familiar guys, actually. They look welcoming, although he's not sure about nice, yet.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" asks the weirdly dressed guy, with something of a glint in his eye.

And, well, what else can he say?

"My name is Connor."

**Author's Note:**

> this is what you're getting from me until i finish minecraft tubbo whenever i finish minecraft tubbo. and jealousinnit. because im actually gonna start spiderinnit 2 very very soon so i will be having a bit of a publishing drought. so i hope you liked my bullshit


End file.
